Protein tyrosine kinases are a class of enzymes that catalyze the transfer of a phosphate group from ATP or GTP to a tyrosine residue located on a protein substrate. Receptor tyrosine kinases act to transmit signals from the outside of a cell to the inside by activating secondary messaging effectors via a phosphorylation event. A variety of cellular processes are promoted by these signals, including proliferation, carbohydrate utilization, protein synthesis, angiogenesis, cell growth, and cell survival.
There is strong precedent for involvement of the EGFR in human cancer because over 60% of all solid tumors overexpress at least one of these proteins or their ligands. Overexpression of EGFR is commonly found in breast, lung, head and neck, bladder tumors.
Activating mutations in the tyrosine kinase domain of EGFR have been identified in patients with non-small cell lung cancer (Lin, N. U.; Winer, E. P., Breast Cancer Res 6: 204-210, 2004). The reversible inhibitors Tarceva (erlotinib) and Iressa (gefitinib) currently are first-line therapy for non-small cell lung cancer patients with activating mutations. The most common activating mutations are L858R and delE746-A750.
Additionally, in the majority of patients that relapse, acquired drug resistance, such as by mutation of gatekeeper residue T790M, has been detected in at least half of such clinically resistant patients. Moreover, T790M may also be pre-existing; there may be an independent, oncogenic role for the T790M mutation. For example, there are patients with the L858R/T790M mutation who never received gefitinib treatment. In addition, germline EGFR T790M mutations are linked with certain familial lung cancers.
Current drugs in development, including second-generation covalent inhibitors, such as BIBW2992, HKI-272 and PF-0299804, are effective against the T790M resistance mutation but exhibit dose-limiting toxicities due to concurrent inhibition of WT EGFR. Accordingly, there remains a need to find mutant-selective EGFR kinase inhibitors useful as therapeutic agents.